pokegirlspokecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Flydra
To think such a beautiful, strong and elegant creature as the Flydra comes from the somewhat cute, petite, hyperactive Longfly was a shock to researchers everywhere. It came as a bigger shock more so to the discoverer of the Longfly breed, Dr. Roy G. Biv. Ten years after the discovery of the girl, Dr. Biv had become a researcher specializing in the Longfly and other bug type breeds, when he got a gift from a friend of a rare violet Dragon Scale. He handed off to the Longfly next to him who coincidentally happened to be a violet-colored Longfly as well, evolving her into this Pokegirl. They were both taken back and he began to test out different colored scales on different colored Longfly, eventually stumbling on the discovery that it takes a scale of the girl's own coloration to evolve her. The Flydra could be considered a Cinderella-case from their previous evolution, gaining anywhere from seven inches to a foot in height, putting them in among 5' to 5'7". Their breasts adjust accordingly to the growth, the largest breast size noted as being a plump D-cup at most, the rest of their body filling out into a curvaceous, proportionate figure. The Flydra's scales shrink in size and become as soft as human skin; unnoticeable unless put under close scrutiny. Her scales pigment to more human levels depending on their previous coloration, the warmer colors (red, orange, yellow) the darker her scales will pigment and vice versa for cooler colors (blue, indigo, purple) with exception being previous greens, whose scales will be paler than warmer colors and darker than cooler colors. Despite the shrinking and softening of a Flydra's scales, they do not lose their durability. The hump that their wings were attached to disappears during the evolution. The wings themselves grow from the shoulder blades. Because of the 'V' like shape the top wings seem to appear longer than the lower ones. The wings' color changes as well, their appearance changing to look like frosted glass while losing the insect-like quality they once had as a Longfly. Their antennae lengthen and lose their insect like appearance completely and seem more like thick strands of hair in the Flydra's hair. The visors go through their own change, lengthening so they cover her ears as now going by headsets, granting her some more unique powers. Their hair grows to about their mid-back if not all ready that long and lose any coloration, turning a glossy milky white. The once color-tinted visors become clear as if glass. The most startling thing, and yet the most stunning is their eyes become a living kaleidoscope of colors. The visor retains all the qualities as before the evolution with their distance ranges and magnifying power increasing. They are also incapable of being removed because unlike the Longfly they can dismiss and create the headsets at will. Their antennae function in amplifying her telepathic abilities so she can relay messages to Pokegirls under her command. This ability made her a common sight during the War when she would take command of small squads of Pokegirls. Her next and most flagrant ability is her ability to cycle through the seven elements of the Longfly line, the physical changes being her scales gain an undertone depending on the typing being used. Secondly, her eyes settle into one single color, same as for her wings, antennae, and visor. Typically a Flydra will chose to stay at the particular element she is most familiar with, usually the typing that she had as a Longfly. With these cosmetic changes, there is also another ability that should be noted. When they shift, their eyes gain a second ability depending of course on the color they shift to, each specific color having a specific secondary vision such as red granting infrared vision. Orange offers X-ray vision to the Pokegirl. Yellow gives the same abilities found in a high speed camera, an experienced Flydra is capable of processing 144 frames per second or in simpler terms, able to see every beat of her own wings as they flutter. Green grants the Flydra the ability to see chemicals (in different colors), such as pheromones or poisons and an useful side-effect of this ability is that eventually she can learn to key emotions to certain chemicals that are given off by the body. Blue grants the Flydra the ability to see the weaknesses and strengths in all things, like for instance one can stare at a wall for a bit and discern where the wall's weakest point is located. Indigo grants the ability to see intangible and phased people Pokegirls and objects. Finally, Purple grants the simple ability of night-vision. With all these abilities a freshly evolved Flydra has to train for one month to two months to become a novice in her abilities. A Flydra who was previously a purple Longfly has an easier time adjusting to her different eyesights and a Flydra will always have a tough time using an element that was stronger than her when she was as a Longfly. An experienced Flydra is capable of shifting colors in no less than 30 seconds and switching to her secondary vision in half of a second. Their personalities are a weird mix of all the varying personalities found along the Longfly family, so a most common personality is hard to be determined. However, all Longfly exhibit the traits of being humble, hardworking, and intelligent Pokegirls. They can go without clothing, as their wings can also function as a makeshift dress by folding over their body. This dress is form -fitting and allows for a full range of motion and enhances their features. Her dress and human skin tone allows a Flydra to pass for very near human unless she is put under close observation. They still retain the love for sweets, but do not expressively need them in their diet as their hands are no longer sticky from honey, their diet also goes to a human norm, losing any interest in eating insects. Nor do they retain the ability to use Lure. Their abilities and overall intelligence makes them incredibly useful in harems, usually being found as the Alpha, and Beta as they mesh well with other Pokegirls. Though their secondary vision abilities can always grant them jobs in other professions and trades. They are also good solo battlers. Some moves they favor in a solo battle is using Drone to slow their opponent down and gain some distance so they can switch to a typing that is stronger than their opponent. It should be greatly noted that a Flydra can only learn three moves from each of their elements and have the features needed to use the technique (i.e. They cannot use Solid Ether ghost techniques as their bodies are not made of Solid Ether). When not using any elements their draconian nature comes out, striking at the opponent fast and attacking them with dragon and bug-typed attacks. Their speed and strength make them fierce battlers only enhanced by their ability to use different moves. Wild Flydra are not often seen as Dragon Scales are hard to come by as it is, especially the harder to find colors. Though their feral state has been observed and it shares the same erratic behavior of the Longfly, in fact, they have no control over their elemental powers and look like a fast flying rainbow as their wings flash between different elements (i.e. colors) quickly. Ferals are sometimes found leading other Longflys or in the lower rungs in a group of dragons. Taming a Flydra is much more enjoyable than taming a Longfly as they know how to slow down and let their tamer enjoy the taming, but still favor giving handjobs, just not as much as the Longfly. They enjoy having their backs stroked where their wings emerge from their backs. Threshold cases of Flydra have not been noted if any have happened. They also produce Cunnydew kits when sexually reproducing. Category:Pokegirls Category:Prime Category:Flying Category:Dragon